


The Luckiest Unlucky Day of Ryou’s Life

by xxxMiaHikarixxx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxMiaHikarixxx/pseuds/xxxMiaHikarixxx
Summary: Was it bad luck? Was it good luck? Ryou didn't know. All he knew was that he had a strange dream and he was almost late to school. Little did he know he was about to have the luckiest unlucky day of his life.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Luckiest Unlucky Day of Ryou’s Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is a special one-shot story for one of my best friends, my own Bakura. It was a birthday gift that I posted elsewhere a month ago and now I get to post it here too.

The blistering sun was unmerciful on the first day of the school year as a white cloud ran towards Domino City High School. The sound of uneven breaths were covered by the rhythmic sound of soles hitting the ground just before taking another step. A small puff of dust was raised causing the white cloud to cough but there was no stopping. The clock was ticking. Fortunately, the finish line was close. Yellow, black and a touch of purple mixing together were creating the finish line's flag. 

Soft arms welcomed the cloud. "You're here." A gentle voice said softly in his ear as the arms pulled the cloud closer. 

Ryou Bakura opened his eyes which he had closed as soon as his friend's arms engulfed him. He was so tired but he was also proud he hadn't fallen even once. He had made it on time. He wasn't late. 

"Take a deep breath, Ryou." The gentle voice continued talking. "We still have time." A soft hand rubbed his back as he breathed in and out, finally feeling his muscles relax. "You're okay."

Finally, Ryou felt well enough to take a step back as the arms released him. He looked down since Ryou was quite tall for his age and met the amethyst eyes of his friend, Yuugi Mutou. The boy's eyes tinkled with amusement and fondness. 

"I am okay." The white haired boy repeated his friend's words, smiling. "I am glad. I wouldn't want to be late on my first day back to school."

Ryou had been positively distressed when he discovered he had slept past his alarm clock. Such a thing had never happened before. He was one of those people who always woke up early enough to shut their alarm before its first ring. The truth was he hadn't slept well or much the previous night, but it was such an unlucky thing to sleep past his alarm on his first day back to school.

Feeling calmer than before, he took in the sight of his friend. At the age of sixteen Yuugi was shorter than the average boy, but his gravity-defying tricolored hair allowed him to stand out. He also had a nice slender figure but his hips and cheeks were round enough that most people called him cute and told him he had a baby face. His big innocent amethyst eyes added to his charm, causing a lot of girls and even some boys to stare at him when he entered a room. 

Ryou, on the other hand, was tall and slender as a pole. His hair was a cloud of white, fluffy, and soft like a marshmallow, as Yuugi always said. He had soft brown colored eyes, the color of milk chocolate, Yuugi would add. Ryou didn’t mind that Yuugi used food analogies to describe him. Yuugi loved both marshmallows and chocolate, and Ryou loved cooking, so it totally made sense. 

“Yuugi! Ryou!” The two boys turned in time to see a handsome boy with really fair hair and beautiful iris eyes approaching them, waving his hand. Everyone that was around turned to look at him and Ryou sighed. Malik always made such a spectacle of them. “I’m here!” The boy announced, happily.

Malik’s sun-kissed skin was such a contrast to Ryou’s pale complexion or even Yuugi’s creamy skin. He often called Ryou a ghost, not that the boy minded it. He knew Malik was only joking, and quite honestly, Ryou felt happy to call the two boys his best friends or even have someone who cared enough to give him a nickname out of fondness. He had spent most of his life alone so meeting Yuugi and then Malik were the best things that had happened to him.

“Why is our dear ghost even paler than usual?” Malik asked, concern sipping into his voice. Yuugi explained to him that Ryou was running late. Instantly, Malik’s demeanor changed. “He overslept? That’s a surprise!”

Ryou decided he felt too tired and hot to smack him with his bag. People were already staring so he didn’t want to give the crowd another reason to talk about them. Sighing, he shook his head. “Why don’t we go inside? We both barely made it on time.”

The three boys left the gates and headed towards their assigned lockers. After changing their shoes, they walked to their classroom and reached it as the bell started ringing. They were greeted by some of their classmates, Yuugi instantly went to greet his other two friends, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor. Yuugi had known those two since kindergarten and had introduced them to Ryou and Malik too. They would all hang out together often enough. Ryou liked them both. The one he didn’t like was the girl of the group, Tea Gardner.  
Right on cue, said girl turned and smiled a huge fake smile towards Yuugi. Leaving her chair, she walked to Yuugi and started chatting with him, ignoring everyone else. The white haired boy wished for the thousandth time since he had met the Gardner girl that Yuugi was a bit more forceful. Maybe then he would tell Tea off. It was pretty clear Tea had a crush on Yuugi but Yuugi was totally oblivious to her flirting. Malik had tried to warn him about it but Yuugi seemed to sure Tea was just a good friend to him that the fair haired boy gave up.

Sighing, Ryou moved to his desk, letting his schoolbag fall on the cool surface. He was thankful the teacher arrived on time because he could feel the beginning of a bad headache, and he didn't need the mess that was about to happen. He had seen the way Malik eyed Tea and knew the tanned boy was a second away from saying something nasty. Thankfully the next two hours were without incidents. Well mostly... Malik still managed to do something and force the teacher to keep him back when the rest of them had a free third period. Yuugi could only shake his head as he waved bye to the young Egyptian—for Malik was from Egypt and had moved in Japan with his family some years ago—and left with Ryou. The two boys made their way towards their favorite place, a triangle of cherry trees, but Tea and a group of friends were already there. Ryou pulled Yuugi away before he could greet them, muttering about his bad luck, and led them to the fountain by the greenhouse. There he sat on the edge of it, sighing. He was doing that a lot lately, it seemed. 

"I think today is turning out to be a really unlucky day." Ryou sighed again, rubbing his forehead. His headache was getting worse. Yuugi fished out of his bag a bottle of water and a blister pack of pills. He dropped a small white pill in Ryou's hand and handed him the bottle. "Thank you!" Ryou chirped. "I left home so fast I forgot to grab mine.” His headaches weren't constant but Yuugi always had some spare pills on him since that day the white haired boy had forgotten his medication at home during a school trip. It had been a bad day for the boy. 

"Why do you think this is an unlucky day?" The tricolor haired boy asked, frowning. He knew that his friend believed in good and bad luck a bit more than most people but instead of making fun of him like most people did, Yuugi always listened to his theories. 

"Well, I couldn't sleep well last night and when I finally slept, I had a pretty strange dream. I found myself in Ancient Egypt, and you and Malik were there, too. I think you were royalty. No, you were definitely royalty. You wore those golden bracelets and earrings and something like a tiara. " 

"A tiara?" Yuugi choked at the word. "What am I? A princess?" He moved closer to his friend, still standing, and gave him what he thought was a stern look. 

Ryou couldn't help but start laughing at his friend's expression. When Yuugi tried to pout as dignified as possible, Ryou laughed even more. Yuugi was so cute.

"So, I was royalty..." The shorter boy tried to make his friend focus on the dream again. 

"Yes, and Malik and I were your servants and friends." Seeing Yuugi's raised eyebrow at the word servant, Ryou tried to correct himself. "Well, not exactly servants. More like...counselors. We would often spend the day in a huge chamber with a throne so at first I believed you were the Pharaoh. It seems like you weren’t. In my dream, Malik and I were always by your side. Well, that's not true either." He pretended to think about it for a moment as if he was trying to remember the details but the other boy knew him well enough. Ryou was prolonging the moment. "It seems like Yami was the Pharaoh and he had you doing most of his job. He really trusted you and you being a prince really helped things. But as soon as both of you were free of things to do, he would totally steal you away. He was your husband after all.” 

The white haired boy said those words so casually that it took the other boy a moment to process them. “My what?!”

“Oh, I should have mentioned earlier that you were married to Yami, right?” Ryou answered innocently, enjoying his friend’s reactions a bit too much. 

“WHAT?!” Another voice joined them before Yuugi could even open his mouth to say anything, not that he seemed like he could shape words. 

Immediately after, an arm was wrapped around the tri-color haired boy’s shoulder, pulling him towards a body, possessively. A soft growl followed the action.  
“When did my Yuugi get married to that bastard?” Malik asked, growling more. He pulled Yuugi even closer to his body. “Yuugi…” he whined. 

“Malik.” Yuugi acknowledged his friend. The boy was used to his friend’s possessiveness and jokes so he didn’t feel threatened or uncomfortable by the invasion of his private space. He was rather happy to see his friend joining them. “If Ishizu was here, she would wash your mouth with soap.” He tried to be stern but he ended up laughing. “How did you persuade Miss Mizuki to let you go?”

“She got tired of my intense chatting, as she called it.” Malik chirped, not fazed by the mention of his sister’s name. “So now, what’s this stupidity about you marrying Mr. Arrogant?” He demanded to know, placing both his arms around the shorter boy. 

“He is not…” Yuugi started protesting but Malik didn’t seem to care –as always- so he stopped, sighing. “It was part of Ryou’s dream.”

“Traitor!” Malik exclaimed, and the white haired boy laughed even more.

It was a well-known fact in the small group that Yuugi liked Yami Sennen. Yami was a year older than them and spotted the same tricolor star-shaped hairstyle as Yuugi. Actually, Yami looked like a mean slightly taller version of Yuugi. He was all edges and muscles, and his eyes were red like blood. He was the principal’s son and acted as if he owned the school. However, he seemed to have a soft spot for Yuugi. When he was around the younger boy, he was different.

“As I was saying, we were all in Ancient Egypt and Yuugi was the Pharaoh’s husband and we all seemed pretty happy.” Ryou allowed himself to remember the peacefulness of the beginning of the dream before he had to explain what happened next. “But then, someone broke into the palace wanting to kill Yami and in the process of things Yuugi was seriously injured. Yami was beyond furious.” The white haired boy shivered, remembering the feeling of holding his friend’s bloodied body. Suddenly, he started speaking faster, as if he couldn’t contain his words. “Everyone was sent to hunt the culprit. The palace was in chaos. Malik and I were hysterical. And then…I saw him.” The boy bit his lower lip. “There was a young man standing by me. I think he was Yami’s second in command. You know how we always say it’s uncanny that Yami looks so much like you, Yuugi? This guy was taller than me, tanned, his hair was just a dirty white and his eyes were a deep brown like the trunk of a tree, but other than that he looked very much like me. Oh, he also had a huge scar beneath his right eye.”

Ryou wasn’t surprised he could remember the man so clearly. Not only was his appearance unusual but he had been in his thoughts the whole morning. If he wanted to be honest with himself, Ryou wasn’t bothered by the appearance of the man in his dream. It made him feel safe. 

“He sounds dreamy.” Malik dead punned. Ryou resisted the urge to agree, knowing Malik’s comment was sarcastic. “But…” Malik continued, a bit more serious, “…if there is a Yuugi look-alike, who tells us there isn’t also a Ryou look-alike?”

“I agree.” Yuugi softly spoke. Pulling Malik, who refused to let go of his friend, with him, Yuugi sat down and ran a hand through his friend’s soft white traces. “You know… I don’t see anything resembling bad luck there.”

Ryou had slowly started relaxing under his friend’s gentle ministrations but Yuugi’s words made him tense again. “You were deadly injured! You were dying.” He whispered, feeling the pain of the dream slowly coming back. “And I was there kissing some guy!” 

Yuugi stopped moving. “Did you say kissing?”

The white haired boy froze. His cheeks turned red. He hadn’t meant to mention the kiss. 

Sensing Ryou’s uneasiness, Yuugi continued running his fingers through the white locks, sending a look towards Malik not to say anything. “So, did I die?” Yuugi asked, changing the subject.

“I don’t know. I woke up soon after.” Ryou admitted, relaxing again. He was grateful Yuugi had decided to ignore the kiss slipup.

“So, it’s neither bad nor good luck.” The tricolor haired boy concluded, smiling. “You have no idea what that dream’s ending was. Maybe I survived the attack and we were all happy again.”

Ryou shook his head, wincing when the action caused him pain. “I woke up late, managed to spill the milk while fixing my breakfast, broke a glass and then couldn’t find my keys. On my way here, I almost tripped a thousand times.” The boy pouted, and was rewarded with Yuugi’s laughter. “That’s bad luck.”

“That’s because you didn’t sleep much and woke up later than usually.” The other boy said, still laughing.

Malik turned and laid his head on Yuugi’s lap as the other two boys discussed dreams and luck. Yuugi continued combing Ryou’s hair and by the time the bell rang signaling the beginning of the fourth period, Ryou’s headache was long gone. Also, he felt really relaxed and cheerful again. 

The three boys returned to their classroom, laughing and passed the rest of the school day in a good mood. As they walked towards the gates on their way out, Ryou had almost forgotten his dream and bad luck. But soon something would happen to remind him of everything once again. 

Yuugi had been the first to pass the gates, walking ahead of them, excitedly discussing a game he wanted to play with them. He was so focused on what he was saying that he didn’t notice the frantic man running to catch the bus—the bus stop only a short distance from the gates—and heading straight to him. He tried to move to the side but that caused him to trip and get dangerously close to the road. Yuugi saw the bus approaching. He saw it coming his way as he tipped towards the road and closed his eyes knowing he could do nothing but wait for the collision. Instead, he felt strong arms wrapping around him, pulling him to the side as two bodies fell on the pavement. As Yuugi’s back hit the hard surface of the pavement, the short tricolor haired boy felt his breath leaving him and pain shooting through his whole body. When he was finally able to regain his breath, he slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with blood red eyes. Yuugi’s lips shaped a cute “oh”, realizing Yami was on top of him; that Yami had saved him.

“Yuugi!” He heard Malik’s and Ryou’s hysterical voices screaming for him, moving closer to him. 

Yami pushed himself up and helped the other boy to stand on his feet before starting to check the shorter boy for injuries. “Are you alright?” His voice was shaking with worry. “Did you hit your head?” 

Yuugi could only shake his head before Ryou and Malik reached them. Immediately, Malik pulled Yuugi in a tight embrace, away from Yami, checking him for injuries as well. Ryou pulled Yami’s hands in his and started thanking him again and again, his voice getting more and more frenzied with each “thank you”. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears and his body was shaking.

Yuugi managed to escape Malik’s embrace and approach the white haired boy. “Ryou…” He whispered, his voice breaking as his friend started sobbing. “I’m alright. I’m here. I’m alive.”

He kept repeating those words, knowing that Ryou was thinking of his dream and how Yuugi was about to die in it. He knew the white haired boy was terrified seeing it almost happening in real life, too. As Ryou fell into his arms sobbing harder, Yuugi’s eyes found those of Yami. The older boy looked confused but mostly he looked like he wanted to wrap his arms around Yuugi and never let him go.

“What’s going on here?” A rough voice was heard, and Yuugi felt Ryou tense in his arms. 

Everyone turned towards the owner of the voice. A tall guy with wild greyish white hair and sharp-edged dark brown eyes stood by the gates taking in the scene in front of him. He was slightly less pale than Ryou and more muscular but there was no denying the resemblance between the two boys. A faint scar could be seen beneath his right eye. Spotting Ryou in Yuugi’s arms, the boy took a step closer. 

“No way.” Malik whispered, awestruck. “He exists!” 

The boy didn’t spare Malik a glance as he moved closer to Ryou and Yuugi. His eyes assessed the situation. He noticed Yuugi’s crumbled clothes, dirty with dust, and the abandoned bag on the pavement, where Yuugi had fallen. He also noticed Yami’s disheveled appearance and the way his red eyes were fixed on the short boy. “You must be Yuugi, then.” He said, as he stopped in front of them. “Yami won’t shut up about you.” Yuugi nodded, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Bakura.” Yami growled.

Ryou turned towards the older tricolor haired boy. “Yes?”

The other white haired boy blinked for a moment before starting to laugh. “He meant me.” His laughter sounded like a well-known melody to Ryou’s ears. “My name is Bakura King.”

“I’m Ryou Bakura.” Ryou said back, automatically. Then, he started laughing as well.

Yuugi felt it was safe enough to let his friend go so he slowly untangled his arms from him and took a step back. He watched Ryou walk closer to Bakura, and smiled. When he felt a pair of soft arms wrapping themselves around him, he momentarily tensed and looked up. A pair of the most beautiful eyes met his. Feeling his body relaxing, Yuugi remembered that he had never thought Yami’s eyes had the color of blood. To him, Yami’s eyes were a pair of the most precious rubies that could be found in the world.

“Hey.” Yami smiled as he looked down at the smaller boy. “How are you?” 

“Thanks to you, I’m fine.” Yuugi replied, his lips shaping a smile. “I didn’t get to thank you.” Smiling more, a red tint coloring his cheeks, the boy turned around, still wrapped in Yami’s arms, who didn’t seem in any hurry to let him go. “Thank you.”

Before he could even comprehend how it happened, Yami’s lips was on his. It was just for a moment and they left Yuugi feeling dizzy, but he could get used to the dizziness if he was to feel them again. As if the other boy could hear his thoughts, Yami leaned down and kissed him again.

“You’re welcome, little one.” The older boy whispered on Yuugi’s lips when he pulled back. 

Yuugi blushed even more hearing the pet name. He was about to say something when he heard Malik’s scream. Remembering they were still in front of the gates and there was surely a crowd around them having witnessed their kiss, Yuugi turned around. But Malik hadn’t seen Yami kissing Yuugi. No, he hadn’t screamed because of that. The two tricolor haired boys were almost entirely forgotten as another couple was stealing the spotlight.

“He didn’t waste any time.” Yuugi thought he heard Yami saying under his breath, but Yuugi wasn’t sure if his foggy mind was correct or not. 

His eyes were widened in surprise as he took in the sight in front of him. He rubbed his eyes sure that he was dreaming and then rubbed them again. He even pinched himself for good measure. He had to be dreaming, right? Because it wasn’t possible that Ryou would be kissing a boy he had just met right in front of the school gates. But it had to be true because Yuugi was awake and Ryou was kissing Bakura with the same fervor Bakura was, both lost in their own world. 

Yuugi couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, a soft laughter that ran through his whole body and made Yami laugh as well. The sound seemed to finally bring the two white haired boys back to present. Ryou instantly went as red as a tomato. Thankfully, most of the students had left school before the whole incident happened but the younger white haired boy was sure that the kiss would be the most discussed topic the next day or probably the next month at school. Ryou could feel his whole body heating up just by thinking of it. 

“NO!” He heard Malik screaming once again, finally noticing the way Yuugi was held by Yami. “NO! NO! NO!” He pointed his finger towards the older tricolor haired boy. “Why are you holding Yuugi that way?!”

Ryou and Bakura came to the same conclusion at the same time. A soft chuckle shook Ryou’s body. Well, their kiss wouldn’t be the only thing people would discuss. As his eyes met those of his best friend, he knew that there were a lot of things all of them had to discuss. But for now, they were both content being in the arms of the older boys.  
“I guess this is the luckiest unlucky day of my life.” Ryou whispered, smiling, and Yuugi smiled back at him as if he had heard those soft spoken words, even if he hadn’t. It didn’t matter. The amethyst eyed boy could see those words reflected in his friend’s eyes.


End file.
